Le Croissant de Crystal
by Crystal Rogue
Summary: Nié de toutes parts, le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres : dans la nuit profonde où le monde menace de se perdre, l’ultime lueur d’espoir elle-même sera troublée par les nuages du doute et d’un amour défendu. RogueXOC


_Le Croissant de Cristal_

Salut à tous ! Voici l'une de mes histoires sur Harry Potter : toutes mes amies l'ont trouvée géniale, donc j'ai décidé de la poster sur Internet ! Alors envoyez-moi vite vos commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! J'accepte même les Flames ! XD

* * *

_Minuit sonna douze coups. Dans la ruelle, les dernières fenêtres s'étaient éteintes depuis longtemps déjà : les ouvertures aveugles considéraient avec indifférence le monde extérieur ; le quartier tout entier semblait plongé dans une léthargie coupable. Seul un fin croissant de lune éclairait le sol d'une pénombre grisâtre : à peine distinguait-on, se découpant vaguement contre les murs moites, de hautes silhouettes noires, innombrables, qui glissaient sans un bruit parmi les ombres, laissant entrevoir par moments les longs doigts répugnants de leurs mains lépreuses._

_Les routes étaient étroites, enchevêtrées, et pourtant les êtres encapuchonnés se dirigeaient avec assurance dans le labyrinthe, se massant comme un épais brouillard, mues par une volonté commune. Leur souffle, d'un froid mortel, aspirait les sens. Si un quelconque insomniaque avait eu l'idée de se pencher à la fenêtre en cet instant, il eût senti ce poids terrible qui empoissait l'air, glacé et suffocant, imprégné d'un sombre désespoir._

_Peut-être eût-il également perçu le martèlement solitaire de chaussures qui fuyaient, fuyaient sans relâche dans les ténèbres, talonnées par une meute de créatures malfaisantes._

_Cependant les maisons, imprécises au cœur du brouillard, demeuraient plongées dans un sommeil comateux : aucun Moldu ne verrait de Détraqueur cette nuit-là._

_Une respiration saccadée ponctuait les pas de la fuyarde : de petits nuages de vapeur s'échappaient dans l'air humide, s'élevant vers la lune. Dans les rues minuscules, obstruées d'énormes murs de pierre, l'obscurité était presque totale : la cape de sorcier flottait dans son dos comme un fantôme. Malgré tout un faible éclat orange, forme ailée glissant majestueusement par-dessus son épaule, permettait de deviner les méandres de la route, ainsi que les reflets d'une magnifique chevelure blonde, qui ondulait autour de la jeune femme comme un nuage d'or._

_Le phénix poussa un cri bref : la course les avait entraînés dans un carrefour, envahi d'un brouillard opaque, et que les réverbères brisés ne parvenaient qu'à rendre plus lugubre encore. Le souffle glacé des Détraqueurs était toujours présent au creux de sa nuque : ils arrivaient derrière elle… Mais de toutes parts d'autres silhouettes surgissaient d'entre les lambeaux de brume, immenses, bloquant les issues et la cernant avec lenteur._

_La jeune femme avait interrompu sa course ; un bras d'une blancheur parfaite, contraste frappant avec la chair putride et jaunâtre de ses assaillants, avait surgi de la cape et servait de perchoir à l'oiseau écarlate. Baignée de cette pauvre lueur orangée, seule sur les dalles humides au milieu des silhouettes maléfiques, elle balaya farouchement la multitude du regard._

_Le froid était pénétrant : même l'oiseau de feu tremblait imperceptiblement contre la peau de sa maîtresse. A travers la brume on devinait leurs mains pourries, des ombres de doigts squelettiques qui se tendaient aveuglément vers la sorcière, par centaines. Le cercle se resserrait sans hâte._

_Un nuage bloqua la lumière de la lune : elle n'eut que le temps d'éclairer un léger sourire sur les lèvres de la femme, avant de s'évanouir tout à fait. _

_Aussitôt, comme s'ils n'avaient attendu que la disparition de l'astre, toutes les créatures fondirent sur elle, agglutinées, semblables à une mer d'encre grouillante de lèpre. Le phénix laissa échapper une ultime plainte, et un instant, on ne vit plus rien._

_Alors une lumière d'argent perça les ténèbres, aveuglante, pourfendant les Détraqueurs comme autant de loques vides. Dans la clarté soudaine une silhouette s'était découpée sur le ciel, élégamment courbée dans un bond de gymnaste ; même à travers la cape de sorcier qui la couvrait, on devinait ses formes, fines et élégantes comme un croissant de lune, comme la cicatrice luminescente qui ornait son front de neige. _

_De la baguette, entre ses doigts, s'échappait un long filet d'argent qui accompagnait son vol, pareil à un ruban soyeux. Toutefois, le plus surprenant restait l'épée splendide, ornée de diamants, et dont la lame translucide semblait taillée dans le cristal, que l'inconnue tenait fermement de la main droite. L'ébauche de Patronus s'enroulait autour de l'arme, faisant scintiller les joyaux et amplifiant sans cesse sa propre lumière. Peu à peu une immense silhouette argentée déployait ses ailes dans le ciel noir._

_Baignés de lumière blanche, les yeux en amandes de la jeune femme s'étaient fermés en un sourire serein, quoique empli de tristesse. Un unique mot s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, avec douceur : « Ludicrus… » et le Patronus tripla de volume._

_Les capes des Détraqueurs claquaient au vent dans leurs efforts désordonnés pour fuir : la sorcière était retombée gracieusement au sol, le phénix au poing, son gigantesque Patronus en forme de dragon la nimbant d'une auréole d'argent. L'épée scintillait tant qu'on ne pouvait la regarder en face : d'un unique geste circulaire, celle-ci dispersa la masse de ses assaillants, les horribles mains putréfiées ne s'élevant plus que dans des efforts désespérés pour se protéger le visage._

_Ils continuaient de surgir des ruelles, cependant, des centaines de monstres affamés qui ne cessaient de remplacer les monstres vaincus… D'un coup d'estoc la sorcière envoya le dragon lumineux pourfendre les créatures, sur une rue entière, s'ouvrant une brèche que les Détraqueurs, déjà, tentaient de combler. L'élan de son attaque l'avait précipitée en avant, ses jambes se mouvaient d'elles-mêmes ; baignée dans la lumière argentée, sa cape devint d'une blancheur de cygne. Ses cheveux d'or flottaient sur son échine comme une magnifique crinière. Toujours penchée, elle se mit à courir, ses pieds et ses mains martelant le sol dans un bruit de sabot, et elle fila hors d'atteinte de ses ennemis, comme une flèche blanche._

_Si en cet instant un insomniaque avait eu l'idée de se pencher à la fenêtre, il eût été ébloui par la course des trois êtres surnaturels, le phénix, le dragon et la licorne, qui passaient devant lui comme l'éclair pour fuir une multitude de monstres._

_Cependant les maisons demeuraient éteintes : aucun Moldu ne verrait de magie cette nuit-là._

* * *

Stan Rocade bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, considérant avec ennui les rues et les villes qui défilaient à une vitesse fantastique par les fenêtres, cherchant sans trop y croire le signal d'une baguette magique qui annoncerait un nouveau passager, quelque chose à faire… Le jeune homme avait même renoncé à secouer Ernie, qui somnolait à moitié affalé sur son volant, de sorte que parfois des pâtés entiers de maisons devaient faire de larges écarts. Les roues du véhicule ne cessaient d'escalader les trottoirs, et les lampadaires, dans la série de bonds qu'il leur fallait exécuter pour faire place au Magicobus, dansaient comme des décorations de manège.

Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de travail, ces deux derniers mois… Depuis ces rumeurs sur le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres en Juin, à l'issue du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers disait-on, même les plus sceptiques hésitaient à s'aventurer dehors la nuit. Il était déjà près de trois heures, et depuis la tombée du soir ils avaient eu pour tous clients un petit homme replet qui, secoué par les cahots du véhicule, n'avait pratiquement pas levé le nez de sa bassine, un vagabond hirsute ronflant bruyamment au fond du bus, et enfin une vieille sorcière irascible, à la voix stridente, qui était descendue avec son bagage d'invectives et de perruches phosphorescentes une heure auparavant.

Stan commençait presque à regretter la voix de la mégère, aussi mélodieuse que des ongles contre un tableau noir, ainsi que ses injures continuelles. C'était dire à quel point il s'ennuyait.

Le jeune homme bailla à nouveau, plus longtemps, et faillit manquer la lumière d'une baguette, à quelques kilomètres de Londres. En catastrophe il réveilla le conducteur ; un coup de volant brutal, on entendit une explosion, et le véhicule surgit hors de la ville, se garant avec un long crissement sur un bord de route que venait de déserter une rangée d'arbres.

Trop heureux d'avoir enfin quelque chose à faire, le jeune sorcier rajusta en hâte son uniforme violette, ouvrit à la volée la porte du bus, et commença de clamer de son ton le plus théâtral :

-Bienvenu à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perd…

Mais sa voix mourut au fond de sa gorge avant qu'il ait pu achever la formule, faute de souffle : devant lui, éclairée par la lumière crue des phares, se tenait une créature si parfaite qu'un instant, il crut être le jouet d'une hallucination.

Sa cape de sorcière, dont le noir riche était rehaussé par de délicats motifs brodés à l'aide de fils d'or, était d'une coupe élégante, et laissait deviner les courbes de son corps, harmonieuses à faire pâlir d'envie une Vélane. Cependant, même vêtue de haillons des pieds à la tête elle n'aurait pu paraître laide : ses cheveux dorés flottaient librement autour d'un cou de cygne, comme un fleuve de lumière, ondulant avec douceur bien qu'il n'y ait pas un souffle de vent pour les agiter. Ses yeux en amandes, surmontés de cils d'une longueur extraordinaire, avaient pour pupilles deux lacs d'argent où n'importe quel mortel eût craint de se noyer en y portant les yeux, et à la surface desquels des paillettes bleues, émeraudes, écarlates et dorées dansaient comme des lucioles. Ses lèvres étaient plus rouges, et semblaient plus douces au toucher que la plus délicate des roses ; son front était orné d'un pendentif d'argent, qu'elle portait comme un diadème.

Si en cet instant une armée de Magyars à pointe avait envahi le ciel pour saccager Londres, Stan n'eût pas bougé d'un cil, tant il était hypnotisé par cette apparition. A peine remarqua-t-il le grand corbeau perché sur l'épaule de la femme, qui battait des ailes dans ce qui ressemblait à un geste d'impatience. C'était un oiseau très commun, si l'on ignorait l'étrange éclat que ses plumes noires paraissaient amortir, ainsi que son regard grave qu'habitait une profonde majesté.

Mais le sorcier n'était pas en mesure de relever pareils détails, n'ayant pas encore réalisé que ses propres yeux étaient devenus aussi grands que ceux d'un elfe de maison, ni que sa bouche était restée ouverte depuis qu'il avait interrompu son discours.

-Je vous souhaite le bonsoir, prononça la jeune femme en esquissant une révérence. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me conduire jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, à Londres ? J'aurais besoin de m'y rendre rapidement…

Sa voix ressemblait à un chœur d'ange : elle avait des intonations si musicales qu'on eût cru entendre une douce mélodie de violon et de harpe. Craignant de s'évanouir, Stan n'osa imaginer ce que produirait une telle voix s'il lui prenait l'envie de chanter. Il s'empressa donc de répondre à son salut par une révérence maladroite, si profonde qu'il faillit tomber du marchepied et s'étaler de tout son long dans la poussière, et parla le plus vite possible pour empêcher sa voix de défaillir :

-Si nous pouvons vous amener jusqu'à Londres, chère demoiselle ? Mais où vous voudrez ! Au bout du monde ! Jusque dans l'espace ! Montez, montez à bord du Magicobus, mademoiselle, ne restez pas dehors par ce froid…

Il dut s'interrompre, ébloui une fois de plus par l'éclat de ses cheveux, par ces yeux lumineux parsemés d'étoiles multicolores : sur son visage venait d'apparaître une légère expression amusée, et l'ombre de ce sourire gracieux suffisait à lui donner le vertige.

-C'est très aimable à vous, répondit la jeune sorcière, un demi-sourire éclairant toujours ses traits fins. Toutefois…j'aurais probablement moins de mal à monter à bord de votre bus si vous vouliez bien vous écarter et me laisser le passage ?

-Mais…mais… bafouilla Stan, trop charmé par sa voix et son sourire pour que la taquinerie ne le remplisse pas de ravissement. Mais très certainement, mademoiselle ! Si vous me permettez de bien vouloir vous offrir mon bras…

Il s'emmêlait dans les formules galantes, mais la jeune femme accepta son aide avec un sourire d'indulgence. Gracieuse comme une princesse, elle monta les marches, les pans de sa cape ondulant élégamment autour d'elle tandis que ses cheveux répandaient leur lumière à l'intérieur du bus. D'un regard circulaire elle fit le tour des lieux, les lits de cuivre et les rideaux bon marché faiblement éclairés par quelques chandeliers ternis, distraitement, sans se départir de son léger sourire compatissant.

Dans le véhicule presque vide, tous les yeux s'étaient rivés sur la nouvelle venue, Ernie, le petit homme malade et même le vieux sorcier hirsute, tous tirés du sommeil par la solennité du moment. Le Magicobus semblait baigné d'un éclat nouveau, comme si une étoile y eût pénétré par inadvertance.

Avec la sensation de transporter un joyau céleste, Stan guida la jeune apparition jusqu'au lit le plus éloigné du vagabond malodorant, derrière la place du conducteur. Ebloui par la grâce avec laquelle elle rassemblait sa robe pour s'asseoir, par la douce simplicité de son sourire, le sorcier ne parvint qu'à grande peine à délier sa langue : d'un ton empressé il annonça les tarifs (onze Mornilles pour Londres, mais pour quatre de plus on lui fournirait une tasse de chocolat chaud ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau et une brosse à dents), s'excusa des secousses qu'elle pourrait ressentir lors des changements de ville, s'assura qu'elle était bien installée, qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien, lui promit d'intervenir si un autre passager s'avisait de ronfler ou de l'importuner de quelque manière… Au final, il en oublia de prendre son argent.

A chacune de ses questions malhabiles, la femme répondait par un léger signe de tête, plein d'élégance, et parfois esquissait un sourire dont elle parvenait à dissimuler la pointe d'impatience. Le corbeau, quant à lui, continuait de battre des ailes avec une évidente exaspération, et le regard courroucé dont il le foudroyait devenait graduellement plus difficile à ignorer. Aussi le jeune homme dut-il se résoudre à laisser en paix cet ange.

Tournant les talons, il ne put toutefois se retenir de demander :

-Est-ce que vous me ferez l'honneur de pouvoir connaître votre nom, chère demoiselle ?

A cela le sourire de la jeune femme parut s'assombrir quelque peu, tandis qu'une ombre passait sur ses yeux émouvants. Mystérieusement elle prononça :

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Crystal…

Stan Rocade n'était que trop heureux de pouvoir répéter ce nom encore et encore dans son esprit, et il ne remarqua pas que la sorcière avait précipitamment tourné la tête vers la fenêtre, pour dissimuler la tristesse poignante qui se peignait sur son visage de neige.

Mais c'était précisément ce qu'elle voulait. Que personne ne sache…

Avec un soupir, Crystal passa une main délicate sur son visage, s'assurant du bout des doigts que le pendentif dissimulait toujours la cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune ornant son front. Pour le moment, elle était parvenue à se tirer d'affaire. Elle espérait simplement que les Détraqueurs, en retrouvant ses traces, ne s'en prendraient pas à ces pauvres gens…

L'oiseau s'était perché sur son avant-bras et, sentant la douleur de sa maîtresse, avait posé sa tête d'une chaleur apaisante contre la joue délicate. La sorcière caressa machinalement les plumes de son dos, dont elle seule pouvait admirer l'éclat chatoyant : le sortilège de dissimulation avait été efficace, et bloquait parfaitement la lumière orange que diffusaient d'ordinaire les longues ailes écarlates.

Malheureusement, le déguisement avait le défaut de plonger sa chère phénix, qui n'aimait nullement voir son superbe plumage couvert de cette vieille robe disgracieuse, dans une humeur massacrante. Elle fixait toujours le sorcier de tout à l'heure, avec une hostilité qui semblait mettre le pauvre individu de plus en plus mal à l'aise : sa compagne n'avait jamais très bien accepté l'empressement des hommes en sa présence… Retrouvant un peu son sourire, Crystal effleura le duvet soyeux sur le ventre et le cou de la phénix, dont la jolie teinte ambrée avait été à l'origine de son nom.

-Allons, Ambrine, ne te mets pas dans des états pareils ! Dit-elle avec douceur. Nous sommes en sécurité, ici : essaye de dormir, ma chérie, ma petite flamme. Nous avons besoin de repos, toi et moi…

Bercée par sa voix mélodieuse, l'oiseau ne tarda pas à s'assoupir contre la poitrine de sa maîtresse, nichant sa tête sous son aile repliée. Cependant Cristal ne pouvait trouver le sommeil : les images de la nuit, la plus longue nuit de toute sa jeune existence, ne cessaient de la tourmenter. Toujours elle revenait, comme un souvenir doux-amer, au majestueux dragon d'argent qui lui avait permis de vaincre les Détraqueurs. Le Patronus, né de l'amour immense qu'elle éprouvait pour son oncle…

Comment avait-elle pu faire de cet amour un souvenir heureux ? A présent ce même nom qui lui avait rempli le cœur d'affection ne lui inspirait plus qu'une effroyable tristesse, ce vide abominable qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, évanoui avec son dernier souffle…

Délicatement, elle avait posé son front contre la vitre du Magicobus, et elle regardait défiler les prairies noires, des ombres de village, sans même prendre conscience des cahots et des explosions que la course du véhicule faisait subir à ses passagers. Une larme cristalline roula lentement le long de sa joue, solitaire, laissant derrière elle une trace brillante qui scintilla brièvement à la lumière de la lune.

-Oh, Ludicrus…

** (Début du flash-back)**

_-Ludicrus ! Oncle Ludicrus !_

_Des larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues de satin, sans qu'elle songe à faire un geste pour les balayer. Ce n'était pas possible… Qui eût cru ce matin, ce matin d'été radieux où elle avait joué au bord de la mer avec Ambrine, comme d'habitude, que la journée s'achèverait dans le sang d'un être si cher : le seul membre de sa famille qu'elle ait jamais connu ?_

_Son beau visage noyé de chagrin, Crystal tenait dans ses bras la tête ensanglantée de son oncle, baisant son front qu'elle trempait de ses larmes, serrant convulsivement sa main tremblante. Pourquoi Ambrine était-elle partie chasser ? Et pourquoi n'était-elle pas arrivée plus vite, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas transplané dès l'instant où cette vision funeste l'avait saisie dans sa chambre, un étalon couleur de jais gisant à l'orée de la forêt dans une mare de sang, le soleil se couchant avec lenteur sur cette scène lugubre ? Pourquoi avait-elle hésité ?_

_Ce n'était plus un mirage, à présent : la jeune femme pouvait sentir l'humidité de l'herbe à travers sa robe de sorcière. Sa respiration était saccadée d'avoir couru si longtemps, de sorte que ses sanglots ne s'échappaient qu'avec peine de sa gorge. L'étalon s'était changé en un homme aux cheveux noirs, ses beaux yeux gris brouillés par la douleur, grièvement blessé. Le soleil avait disparu derrière les arbres : il faisait froid._

_-Tiens bon, je vais te transporter jusqu'au manoir ! Continuait-elle de s'exclamer éperdument. Je connais un sort, tu ne sentiras rien, je te le promets. Les servantes sauront faire quelque chose, et depuis la tour je pourrai appeler Ambrine… _

_Mais le sorcier secouait la tête faiblement. Sa main calleuse s'était refermée sur celle de sa nièce, d'un blanc de neige, délicate comme l'aile d'un oiseau exotique._

_-Crystal, mon rayon de lune, dit-il de cette voix, si douce, qui avait toujours été pour elle la voix d'un père. Tu ne dois plus jamais retourner à ce manoir… Les serviteurs des Malefoy… Ils ne feront que te livrer à Voldemort, et ce serait la fin pour toi. Vous devez fuir, Ambrine et toi : les Détraqueurs ne vont pas tarder à se mettre en route…_

_-Ludicrus, rétorqua-t-elle, interloquée, que racontes-tu ? Toutes ces années tu n'as cessé de me dire à quel point Lucius Malefoy avait été bon pour nous, en me laissant grandir dans ce manoir, et en me permettant d'apprendre la magie ! Tu me disais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres rendrait sa grandeur à ce monde, quand j'étais petite, et que si je devenais une puissante sorcière un jour je pourrai moi aussi devenir une Mangemort et le servir !_

_-Nous…avons été manipulés. Toutes ces années, j'étais soumis à l'Imperium. Malefoy savait…quel danger courrait Voldemort si tu venais à te retourner contre lui… Ton mystérieux pouvoir… Il a voulu te contrôler en attendant son retour, pour être reconnu comme son fidèle serviteur. Mais j'ai réussi…à me libérer du sortilège. J'avais entendu parler d'une prophétie annonçant ta venue, ma chérie, et le rôle que tu aurais à jouer dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Ecoute… Voldemort a failli me tuer avant que je ne puisse l'entendre, et je ne lui aurais pas échappé, si je n'avais pas été Animagus… A présent il me faut te la léguer, afin de ne pas…mourir en vain…_

_A ce mot, « mourir », Crystal avait désespéramment secoué la tête, et fouillait déjà dans la poche de sa cape pour trouver sa baguette magique et ramener son oncle en lieu sûr, loin des Malefoy, loin des Détraqueurs, loin de tout… Cependant Ludicrus leva péniblement sa main libre, et la posa sur la joue de sa nièce, avec douceur mais fermeté, pour la maintenir en place. Un sourire douloureux étirait ses lèvres blafardes :_

_-Crystal, mon ange, écoute ta prophétie, telle que je l'ai entendue : _

_Le vent crépusculaire sifflait tristement entre les branches ; les feuilles bruissaient comme une foule attentive. Dans le ciel assombri, un vol de corbeaux glissait sans bruit vers le Nord. La nature semblait retenir son souffle, et même les larmes de Crystal cessèrent un instant de couler, tandis qu'elle écoutait de tout son cœur les paroles qui s'échappaient des lèvres mourantes. _

_**« Au cœur des plus profondes ténèbres, et quand toute autre lueur aura péri, surgira l'astre lunaire. Sa lumière est pure, et redonnera l'espérance dans le plus obscur des cœurs. Mais qu'elle protège son propre cœur, qu'elle sache le défendre, sous peine que, déversant sa lumière, elle ne se voit offrir en retour que l'obscurité qui la perdra… »**_

_-J'ignore ce que signifient ces mots, Crystal… Mais assurément, tu es appelée à faire de grandes choses, et à affronter maintes épreuves. Voldemort voudra te détruire à tout prix. Il faudra que tu sois forte… C'est le dernier présent que je puisse te faire, ma chérie…_

_Il venait de déposer quelque chose dans sa main. Baissant ses yeux baignés de larmes, la jeune sorcière vit qu'il s'agissait d'une petite clé d'or, brillant faiblement au creux de sa paume._

_-Le Chaudron Baveur, à Londres… Les mains de l'homme tremblaient fiévreusement, sa peau commençait à devenir froide ; cependant il souriait toujours avec bienveillance. Cette clé te permettra d'accéder à mon compte chez Gringotts… Je ne voudrais pas que mon adorable nièce soit jamais dans le besoin…_

_Une quinte de toux caverneuse l'empêcha de poursuivre. La main calleuse sur sa joue était en train de défaillir, et Crystal la retint désespéramment contre son visage, regardant de tous côtés en quête d'un secours quelconque, mais la forêt autour d'elle ne devenait que graduellement plus sombre, plus menaçante. Ses larmes trempaient les doigts de Ludicrus, et fermant étroitement les yeux, elle souhaita de toutes ses forces être un phénix elle-même, afin que son chagrin ait le pouvoir de guérir sa blessure._

_-Ouvre les yeux, Crystal, murmurait ce dernier, de plus en plus faible. Tes beaux yeux d'argent, les yeux de ton père… Il faut que tu partes : les Détraqueurs… Pars à Londres, cache-toi de tes ennemis, ne défie pas encore Voldemort… Cherche ta destinée, mon ange, perce le mystère de la prophétie, cherche la signification de cette cicatrice sur ton front, cherche le nom de ta famille, qui nous a été volé par les Mangemorts… Toi seule le peux, mon cher rayon de lune… Ambrine veillera sur toi… Tu trouveras des alliés… Pars, vole, petite lumière dans les ténèbres, notre lueur d'espoir, ne laisse pas le Mal t'atteindre !_

_Ses yeux, se concentrant douloureusement sur les lacs d'argent lumineux qui ornaient le visage de sa jeune nièce, se troublaient de plus en plus à mesure qu'il parlait. A sa dernière exclamation, toute couleur avait quitté ses traits : le visage serein, il ferma les yeux, et expira dans ses bras le sourire aux lèvres._

_Crystal pleurait désormais à chaudes larmes, serrant convulsivement les mains de son oncle tandis qu'elle se perdait dans des sanglots incontrôlables. Dans le ciel noir, quelques étoiles avaient commencé d'apparaître, compatissantes, et peu à peu le croissant de la première lune, son préféré depuis qu'elle était toute petite, déposait sa douce lumière dans ses cheveux d'or. Alors, les mains tremblantes, elle croisa les bras de Ludicrus sur sa poitrine immobile, et baisa une dernière fois son front. Sa voix s'éleva entre les branches, douce, amincie par les pleurs, mais toujours gracieuse comme le chant d'un oiseau solitaire :_

_-Ludicrus, mon oncle, j'agirai selon ton désir : je retrouverai mon nom et mon passé, et je tâcherai d'accomplir la prophétie, dussé-je m'emplir le cœur de ténèbres en communiquant au monde ma lumière. Avant que le soleil ne se lève, je serai à Londres, comme tu le voulais. Ne crains pas pour ta nièce… Repose en paix, oh, mon pauvre Ludicrus…_

_Séchant ses dernières larmes, Crystal se releva avec lenteur, et commença de s'éloigner dans la forêt obscure, vers la petite clairière où Ambrine avait coutume de la rejoindre pour lui montrer ses trouvailles de la journée, insouciamment. Pauvre Ambrine, qui devrait laisser derrière elle son terrain de chasse et les jouets précieux qu'elle chérissait tant, au manoir…_

_Mais ils ne pouvaient plus retourner là-bas, surtout pour se charger d'une poignée de breloques : l'essentiel était ici, en sa possession, sa baguette magique, l'épée taillée dans le cristal qui constituait l'unique trésor de sa famille, et que son oncle appelait souvent « Epée de Merlin ». Sa chère Ambrine. Et son éternel amour pour son oncle qui, même depuis la tombe, elle en était certaine, saurait veiller sur elle. Le meilleur homme au monde, assassiné sans la moindre pitié…_

_-Il n'y a qu'un seul de tes conseils, Ludicrus, qu'il va me falloir ignorer…_

_Sa main s'était refermée sur la poignée de l'arme, dont les diamants scintillaient faiblement dans les ténèbres. Les lacs d'argent, parsemés de paillettes multicolores, s'étaient durcis comme de l'acier, leur éclat presque effrayant, quoiqu'ils demeurassent magnifiques._

_-Voldemort paiera pour son crime. J'en fais le serment._

** (Fin du flash-back)**

-Mademoiselle Crystal… Appela une voix inconnue, la tirant de sa torpeur méditative. Peut-être… Hem, vous sembliez si triste, à regarder dehors sans rien dire… Peut-être qu'avec un peu de lecture… Cela vous changerait les idées ?

La jeune sorcière releva la tête, sans hâte. L'intervention venait du conducteur, un homme déjà vieux, qui s'était détourné de son volant et de la trajectoire pour lui tendre un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, déjà chiffonné et sali par ce qui ressemblait à des tâches de café. Des cahots secouaient les lits et leurs occupants ; le Magicobus était manifestement en train de se frayer un chemin au beau milieu d'une forêt, obligeant quantité d'arbres et de terriers de renards à faire de larges écarts pour lui céder le passage.

Tout cela ne semblait pas perturber le conducteur, qui continuait de lui sourire d'un air distrait derrière ses épaisses lunettes. Près de la porte, le garçon au visage couvert de boutons qui l'avait accueillie surveillait la scène avec une désapprobation évidente, et semblait déjà fouiller dans ses propres poches en quête de quelque chose à lui faire lire.

Passant une main dans ses soyeux cheveux d'or, Crystal retint à grande peine un soupir impatienté : on avait beau dire que le sang de sa mère Vélane avait augmenté ses pouvoirs magiques et contribué à faire d'elle une sorcière d'exception, cet héritage pouvait parfois être un véritable fardeau lorsqu'elle se trouvait en présence de la gente masculine…

Dans l'espoir de couper court à la tension croissante entre les deux hommes, et après s'être assurée qu'Ambrine était toujours profondément assoupie contre sa poitrine, la jeune femme sourit poliment au conducteur et accepta la feuille chiffonnée dont il lui faisait cadeau.

-C'est un exemplaire d'avant-hier, dit-il aussitôt avec un sourire gauche, sur un ton d'excuse. Et il n'est pas en très bon état… Mais ça devrait vous aider à patienter d'ici à ce qu'on arrive à Londres.

Il ne se lassait pas de lui adresser des sourires benêts, auxquels elle répondait avec une infinie patience, mais fort heureusement l'homme finit par remarquer les arbres touffus qui défilaient par les fenêtres, et la mine déconfite il reporta son attention sur le volant.

Le papier était un peu gras entre ses doigts blancs. Et après les événements de la soirée, elle ne se sentait pas spécialement d'humeur à lire… Cependant Crystal, pour ne pas peiner le conducteur qui continuait de lui jeter de furtifs coups d'œil, se résolut à feuilleter les pages bon marché du journal, effleurant distraitement le plumage soyeux de sa phénix.

Son regard s'arrêta un instant à la page sportive, qui annonçait la victoire des Canons de Chudley sur l'équipe du Danemark. La jeune sorcière considéra l'illustration, en noir et blanc, sur laquelle de petits Poursuiveurs filaient sur leurs balais en s'efforçant d'esquiver la tâche de café à droite de la photo, et elle ne put retenir le léger sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres, éclairant brièvement ses traits délicats.

L'image lui rappelait de nombreux souvenirs… Des vols endiablés au-dessus des vagues avec Ambrine, enfourchant le vieux balai du manoir, au risque de se faire réprimander par les servantes pour se prêter à des jeux si dangereux… Aucune cime de forêt n'avait eu de secret pour elle, et elle avait même eu l'occasion de jouer avec un véritable Vif d'Or, qu'elle poursuivait à en perdre haleine à travers les collines. Elle aurait volontiers joué au Quidditch si elle en avait eu l'occasion, et Ludicrus avait même un jour insinué qu'elle ferait une excellente Attrapeuse. Un jour, disait-il, il lui apprendrait les stratégies secrètes qu'avait inventées son père, remarquable joueur lui-même…

Mais le vieux balai tordu était toujours prisonnier du manoir, avec son ancienne vie et ses jeux de jeune fille : tout cela était loin, très loin derrière elle…

Battant des cils pour chasser d'inutiles larmes, Crystal tourna précipitamment les pages, songeant déjà à refermer la gazette afin de se replonger dans la contemplation du paysage. Peut-être alors trouverait-elle une sorte de paix intérieure, au milieu de ces ténèbres hostiles qui, désormais, allaient constituer son univers…

Privée de son oncle, seule dans un monde où elle serait probablement pourchassée comme une alliée de Voldemort avant qu'elle n'ait eu l'occasion de se justifier, traquée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses sbires, condamnée à craindre continuellement pour sa vie et celle de son entourage. Uniquement guidée par une mystérieuse prophétie, qui semblait tenter de la mettre en garde…

Alors qu'elle se décidait à abandonner le journal, ce dernier tomba brusquement sur ses genoux, ouvert à la page des découvertes magiques. Un bref frisson lui parcourut l'échine : sérieux et émacié, un homme la regardait, ses yeux d'un noir profond, souligné par la pâleur de sa peau et ses épais cheveux noirs. Il était renfrogné, un pli de contrariété assombrissant son expression. Cependant, en rencontrant les yeux d'argent de la jeune femme, l'espace d'une seconde ses propres yeux parurent s'agrandir, et Crystal ne put que fixer éperdument cette image, aveugle, ce sorcier qui ne la voyait pas, dont elle ne savait rien, et pourtant l'espace d'une seconde elle vit…

Mais que voyait-elle ? L'instant lui avait échappé. L'homme face à elle n'était plus qu'une photographie animée qui regardait à droite et à gauche d'un air réprobateur. Pensivement, la jeune femme parcourut l'article. La découverte d'un nouvel antidote contre la lycanthropie par le professeur de potions de Poudlard. Son nom était Severus Rogue. L'article était bref, et ne lui délivra que ces deux informations sur l'homme avant de détailler la préparation de l'antidote.

Ayant achevé sa lecture, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'illustration, recherchant un nouveau signe de cette étrange impression qui l'avait saisie tout à l'heure, mais le portrait demeura de marbre.

Haussant les épaules, la jeune femme replia soigneusement le journal et le déposa auprès d'elle. Les deux autres passagers s'étaient assoupis, et au fond du véhicule le jeune homme aux oreilles décollées s'acharnait à secouer un vagabond hirsute, vêtu de haillons malodorants, qui ronflait bruyamment à l'arrière.

Le Magicobus s'était enfin extirpé de la forêt, et traversait à présent des prairies englouties dans les ténèbres, planes et immenses, de sorte qu'il semblait glisser sur une mer silencieuse. A nouveau, Crystal s'adossa à la fenêtre, pensive, se laissant bercer par les mouvements du bus tandis qu'elle contemplait le paysage.

Au loin, une brume lumineuse indiquait que l'on arrivait en vue de Londres.

* * *

R&R plz ! XD


End file.
